Clove bud oil has long been used as a herbal remedy. The oil is distilled from the dried-flower buds. It is used in many natural-based toothpastes. It is also a strong insect repellent, and especially useful as a moth repellent. Clove bud oil is a strong antiseptic, anti-spasmodic. Clove bud is also anti viral, anti fungal and healing, and the second most powerful essential oil-directly behind Tea tree oil (melaleuca alternifolia). Clove bud oil has wonderful soothing and calming aromatherapy benefits.
This particular oil comes from the buds of cloves which are known worldwide as a domestic spice. The oil has been used traditionally to remedy skin infections and to reduce digestive upsets. It is also used to kill intestinal parasites and to aid in childbirth. A tea that is made from cloves is often used to relieve nausea. In Chinese history the bud oil has been used for the symptoms above as well as for diarrhea, hernias, bad breath and bronchitis.
The oil can be used to reduce acne, athlete's foot and pain from burns. It has also been found that the oil is a very effective insect repellent and will relieve the pain of most toothaches, ulcers and wounds. The vapors of this oil are found to have beneficial effects on arthritis, rheumatism and most sprains.
The vapor generated from this oil are attributed to eugenol, a volatile material that is very difficult to deliver to the skin as a pure compound. The incorporation of eugenol into a silicone ester having differing amount of polyoxyalkylene groups results in a delivery system for the eugenol that makes delivery of the volatile portion possible.